


The Entity’s Lesson

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [11]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dwight: [also dies but infinitely less cool], Feng: don’t worry Jake I’ll save you [dies], Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Skull Fucking, Whump, jake: /:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: The Entity is bored. Two new Killers, and a classroom to teach Jake a lesson- well, what’s not to love? A lot, if you ask Jake. Unfortunately, the Oni and Pyramid Head aren’t exactly asking.
Relationships: Jake Park/Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni, Pyramid Head/Jake Park
Series: Bad End [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408780
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	The Entity’s Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who came out today? Pyramid Head. And that man has so much cake I couldn’t resist at fuckin all

The Entity had gotten bored. Jake wasn’t sure how it worked, but every so often, the malevolent being would decide to bring some... variety, into the Trials. If they were lucky, that would be a new Survivor. Sometimes Jake wondered what that said about them, that bringing someone else in to suffer was the best outcome. But maybe it was because the other options were so much worse. Maybe it would just be a new Realm. Or maybe, in the worst times, it would be a Killer. 

This was one of the latter times.

It was a school. The smell was like rancid meat, rotting piles of flesh that stuck to the walls and floors. There were lights on, but it didn’t make it seem any warmer, not when everything was rusted and dead to the touch. Memories of the past, of schools much like this one, didn’t help the situation, the feeling of crawling anxiety and unease that thrummed through Jake. Even the air here was cold, and roiling with a tick, unnatural fog. Jake shivered.

Something about the Trial was wrong. It wasn’t just a new place- it was the sounds of a heavy sword being dragged across tile, thundering footsteps, heaving breaths. A great, hulking creature clothed like a butcher, with a metal pyramid head, and a knife skittering over the ground. Someone new. And not just one, because even as Jake’s heartbeat thudded in his ears, he felt his spine prickle with apprehension and fear. The kind that only another Killer could bring. And as the feeling of oppression got louder, harder to ignore, Jake turned around to look down the hall and saw another. A massive blue beast, with stark white hair, his hands dripping with blood. An Oni.

Two new Killers in a Trial. The Entity has gotten bored, and wanted to make the fight one of struggle and desperation, a fight to survive. Jake, at least, knew how to do that much. And he didn’t know what the Entity had planned, but he didn’t have to know that to know it was dangerous. Four Survivors, two Killers. It would be fine. It had to be.

Except that it wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t. It was a Trial of blood and rust and pain, and it was every Survivor being whittled down, one by one. Blood magic- it must have been. And gruesome, thick lines, ripped through the ground, promising former to those who touched it. It was bleeding out in a corner, clutching your side and praying you couldn’t be caught, only for a monster of blue to smell your blood a mile away.

Jake would’ve preferred even Clown to this. But that was then, and this was now. This was Jake, creeping through the shadows of the hallway, holding his breath. His only hope now was the Hatch. Of course it would never be that simple, but in theory... maybe. Maybe it could be. There were three generators left, because of course, but Feng and Dwight were still alive which had to count for something. If they were lucky, they’d finish the gens and get out. If not, Jake had to hope he could get the Hatch. He didn’t want to think about what might happen if he didn’t. Of vague memories in the back of his mind, that spoke of pain and agony. Whatever it was, it was only bad.

So Jake moved silently. He didn’t even flinch when he heard Dwight scream, nor when he saw Dwight get thrown down the hole in the ceiling. The man landed in front of Jake in a bloody heap, blood bubbling out of he corners of his mouth. But there was something like barbed wire around him, something that made Jake hiss as he tried to free Dwight. So he worked slower, more carefully. Tried to ignore the howling in his ears, the scream of the Oni as he rushed around the halls and frothed with rage. Another scream. The footsteps overhead thudded to a stop, and there a horrible slice, and Feng went down too.

“It’s alright, hold on,” Jake tried to soothe Dwight, but the words were awkward and thick on his tongue. The barbed wire was moved away. Dwight sobbed, the sound stolen away by flesh mounds and rusted walls. There was metal scraping across the ground, the sharp impact of a blunt weapon against the wall. Feng’s cries were louder now. Not hooked. Jake’s head lifted slightly, and his grip on Dwight slipped, the man dropping back to the ground with a startled cry. The Killer was outside the classroom. There was no time. Jake pressed his back against the wall, freezing, just as Feng was dragged inside by Pyramid Head. Dropped, right on the ground next to Dwight, huddled under the desks and hissing with rage and pain.

“Fuck you!” Feng snarled, but the sound was marred by her gurgle of blood. Dwight groaned in tandem, but it was more of a whimper. Jake held his breath. Pyramid Head didn’t leave, though. He stepped heavily into the room, going to the only other exit and stabbing his massive knife into the ground. Streaks of barbed wire and red shot out around it, curling up the wall and sealing the exit with cinches of metal and rust. The Killer left his blade in the ground. He turned his covered head right to Jake, shoulders heaving, muscles clenching. There were heavy footsteps again, and the Oni slammed his fist against the doorframe, letting out a small snarl. Bits of rubble overhead danced down, and the Killer shoved the door shut. And like Pyramid Head, he shoved his weapon through the frame, blocking any exit off. And like Pyramid Head, the Oni turned to Jake, eyes flashing madly behind his mask.

“Jake! Get out!” Feng begged through the blood in her mouth. But where could he go? He looked to the window, but Pyramid Head’s lock on it was right. The door wasn’t an option. Jake pushed off from the wall, holding his arms out in front of himself with fear.

“Stay back,” he sputtered, stepping backwards. Both of the Killers began to slowly advance towards him. “No! Get away!” They didn’t seem to care. It wasn’t long until Jake was backed against the desk at the front of the room, and Jake‘s hand grabbed at a book, frantically whipping it through the air. It bounced off of Pyramid Head’s chest with a pathetic thump. So did the stapler. Jake felt himself sitting on the desk now, and he kicked his legs out, catching Oni in the legs, to no avail. Gloved hands grabbed Jake’s arms, and frozen ones grabbed his legs. Jake thrashed, eyes wide. “No! Let- let me go!”

Begging for mercy never worked, but with two Killers, it would be a fever dream. What were they going to do? Fight over who could kill him? Torment him for fun? Cut him in half, each with one to claim? Or, as they shoved Jake down on the desk on his chest, maybe something worse. Jake choked on his fear.

“No- please, no, don’t do this-“ Jake begged, trying to slam his fists into the desk to get away, “No-“

They were both massive. If they were this big, then what would they do to Jake, someone half their size? Pyramid Head ran his hand through Jake’s hair, as if an apology, or something else. A duty to be performed. Malice, maybe, as all Killers had, but something like necessary devotion. But the Oni- his hands were rough and bruising, like the Trapper, as he grabbed at Jake’s legs, his thighs, digging his nails into the skin through the pants. Tearing, with brutal strength, the fabric falling away with every rip. 

“You bastards,” Feng coughed, “Don’t you dare...”

“I’m sorry,” Dwight groaned. “I’m sorry.”

Jake felt humiliation burn through him. His friends would have to hear, and watch, as this happened. The last of his pants fell away, and the Oni rubbed rough, calloused hands over Jake’s ass. It felt freezing. Jake bit back a whimper. Pyramid Head pulled back a little to simply move his butcher’s apron away, tucking it behind himself and revealing a cock, huge even though it was flaccid. The Killer stepped forward again, gently nudging the dick against Jake’s cheek. Jake kept his mouth clamped shut. Still, it grew in size from the feeling of warm flesh, and Jake watched in horror when it finally stood erect. 

From behind, the Oni grunted, and fabric shifted too as he undoubtably pulled his own cock out too. It was pressed immediately against his ass, rubbing up and down the crack, and Jake felt it grow and grow, freezing him with each touch. He gave a muffled sob, and tears rolled thickly down his cheeks. Pyramid Head carefully reached forward, grabbing one of Jake’s hands from the table. There was a pause, as his gloved hands rubbed the skin. Then, he bent it backwards, and snapped Jake’s wrist.

Jake screamed. And the Killer shoved his cock into Jake’s mouth. The scream continued, but it was muffled, vibrating against the member. It was huge. It was suffocating. Jake sobbed, despite trying not to, and he gagged as the cock was shoved all the way back into his mouth. Into his throat. He could feel it bulging out, just as he felt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks, sobs turning into pathetic whimpers. He didn’t want his friends to hear. But they could, they heard every single thing. And what they didn’t hear, they saw. As Oni pulled Jake open, growling something like feral laughter out. In contrast to the cold hands, warm blood dripped down too. A poor substitute for lube. But, a broken part of Jake thought, at least it was there. The blood of his friends, used by a Killer to fuck him. 

“Stop...” Feng whispered. 

The head of the cock pressed against his hole. Jake tried to move away, but he could only move closer to Pyramid Head. And it didn’t matter either, as the Oni grunted and grabbed Jake’s hips, caressing them roughly as he pulled Jake backwards. Slowly spearing him on the massive dick. The bloody lube was warm and disgusting, and Jake sobbed again against the cock in his throat, as Pyramid Head rubbed the side of Jake’s cheek. Seeming to say, _it will be over soon._

The cock slowly breached his hole. The head, already too massive. More blood was rubbed around Jake’s hole, or maybe that was him being split in two, ripped in half from the inside. The Oni seemed to chuckle. His grip bruised on one side, and on the other, tore through the fabric of Jake’s jacket and leaving trails of blood. Jake slammed his unbroken hand against the table, screaming. The Oni responded by pushing forward even more. And at the same time, Pyramid Head began to thrust. It was a slow, arduous slide, slick with saliva and bile, tears from Jake’s cheeks rolling down onto the cock. He wasn’t even to the hilt yet. Pyramid Head pulled back as much as he seemed to bear, then pushed forward again, choking Jake. Breathing was cut off. Jake whimpered. Pyramid Head pushed down just a little more, until, finally, he was all the way to the hilt. Jake sobbed breathlessly, shoulders shuddering, as he weakly hit Pyramid Head over and over again. The cycle repeated. The meaty length, pulsating in his throat, and the cock in his ass forcing itself forward again. 

Jake felt the Oni spreading his legs open even more. It wasn’t enough. There was a difference between length and girth, and the Oni had far too much girth, too much for Jake’s hold to handle. Not that the Oni cared. He just pushed Jake apart as far as he could, rubbing his frozen fingers against Jake’s hole as if teasing it open more. And when that barely worked, he simply dug two fingers in and tore. If Jake had been able to, he would have screamed. But he couldn’t, and didn’t. He did sob without air, felt the tears rolling down his face. Felt the Oni shudder with desire as he wordlessly pushed himself all the way in. Jake felt the Killer’s balls slap against his ass, and the bloody lubricant made it so much easier to pull out and shove back in. Over and over again. 

They went back and forth. Using Jake as a cocksleeve, toying with him. Blood dripping from his ass, saliva from his mouth, a broken wrist and shattered ribs and pain, radiating all throughout himself. Pain, so great that he almost blacked out, feeling his eyes roll back into his head as Pyramid Head slammed in and out and the Oni dug chunks out of Jake’s side with his gripping hands. Pyramid Head, not feeling enough friction, grabbed both sides of Jake’s head and became more violent. In and out. The vague taste of precome, mixing with the salt of tears. Jake felt his neck and throat strain, his oxygen disappearing into nothing, the distinctive feeling of muscles tearing as he was ripped back and forth by two Killers. The Oni slammed in to the hilt, tore back out, and did it again and again. Jake didn’t even struggle anymore. Feng and Dwight had gone silent. Jake felt his head go slack, his limbs all fall useless. He felt the Oni, forced all the way into his digestive track with how big he was. All of his muscles crying out at once. It felt like it would never end. Like this was the hell the Entity promised.

Oni finished first. Jake felt it in his insides, the shuddering, the way the Killer pushed himself all the way in and leaned against Jake’s back, heaving. Jake felt saliva dribble against his neck. Then the shaking, the groaning. The hot, viscous come, pouring into him. So much of it- so much, equal to the monster’s size. More and more, pumped into him, like the Oni was claiming him with every pump and every burst. Jake felt himself filled up. And even then, the Oni remained inside him, pushing him against the desk. Because a moment later, Pyramid Head clenched Jake closed, forcing him down to the hilt as well. Jake couldn’t breathe. He could barely think, and he felt himself fading away, each thick ribbon of come painting his throat and insides. 

But as Jake felt himself falling away, he didn’t feel at peace. He felt bred, and used, and fucked until he was bleeding and dying. He felt every drop of come, swirling around inside himself. The tears in his eyes slowed. 

Both Killers pulled out at once. Jake felt his head slam against the table, but he only blinked, eyes unfocused and broken. He felt Pyramid Head grasp his arms again, and the Oni take his legs, and he was weightless for a moment before they dropped him down onto the ground. Right in front of the corpses of his friends. Feng’s unseeing eyes looked right into Jake, and he sobbed once more, feeling the come dripping out of his mouth and holes. The Oni raised his weapon, and then, everything went dark.

At least there was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: use lube, and don’t do this unless everyone consents
> 
> I love getting comments so please, comment away. Suggest a new chapter, or anything at all!


End file.
